The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine systems, and more particularly to a wake reducing structure for such turbine systems, as well as a method of reducing wake.
Combustor arrangements are often of a reverse-flow configuration and include a liner formed of sheet metal. The sheet metal and an outer boundary component form a path for air received from the compressor outlet to flow in a direction toward a head end of the combustor, where the air is then turned into nozzles and mixed with fuel in a combustor chamber. Various components that serve structural and functional benefits may be located along the airflow path. These components result in wake regions located proximate a downstream side of the components. These wake regions lead to pressure drops and non-uniform airflow as the air is provided to the nozzles at the head end, thereby leading to undesirable effects such as increased NOx emission and less efficient overall operation.